Behind the Curtain
by adrianabear
Summary: Sam's trying to get out of the shower, but has a slight problem. Spoilers for episode 200 SamJack


TITLE: Behind the Curtain  
SUMMARY: Sam's trying to get out of the shower, but has a slight problem.  
RATING: PG-13  
SEASON/SPOILERS: Season 10, for episode "200"  
DISCLAIMER: Sam and Jack don't belong to me, but I think I wish they did.

She almost steps out of the shower without thinking. Just as her hand touches the curtain, however, she remembers, and her head peers out cautiously.

"Sir, are you out there?"

There's a long silence, and Sam thinks she may have gotten lucky. Since her commanding officer was freakishly turned invisible, she's had to really be careful about what she says and does. After all, one never knows when he may be lurking around. Plus, he seems to enjoy being invisible; it appeals to his childlike sense of humor. Or is that child-ish? Whatever it is, she's both enjoyed and disliked his new status.

She doesn't want to admit that she does enjoy it. But there's an element of danger in never knowing when Colonel O'Neill might be around. It's hard to deny that there's something between them. Although, given the regs, it's hard to define just what that 'something' is. But since this situation developed two days ago, Sam's had some distinctively unprofessional thoughts about what a man can do when he's invisible and, therefore, out of sight of the cameras. They're thoughts that would definitely have her reprimanded if turned into actions. But despite everything they have come across at the SGC, no one has yet developed telepathy and so her adult-rated thoughts are safe for the time being.

"Nope."

And that's why she doesn't like him being invisible. She never knows where he is, or isn't. Her commanding officer nearly got an eyeful of naked Sam Carter. And, had it not been for his inability to keep his mouth shut, she would have been none the wiser. If she'd not been contemplating his invisibility, she might have stepped out of the shower and now be giving the man a free show.

But, on another level, she knows that Colonel Jack O'Neill can be a total gentleman. Even if he is a child. For instance, Sam knows that he could have kept quiet. He's perfectly capable of fooling any enemy into thinking he isn't there. He could have kept quiet and observed his subordinate officer toweling dry and getting dressed. Instead, he chose to have a little fun but keep it extremely legit.

Sam groans, to let him know that she's not so much surprised that he's there, but that she's growing weary of his pranks. He's been enjoying confusing people, a little too much Sam thinks. Earlier, he left her lab without her knowledge. She'd been talking to him, trying to solve his invisibility issue, and not realized he'd gone. Then Daniel showed up and informed her that Jack O'Neill was actually in General Hammond's office. Talk about embarrassing. The Colonel really does know the meaning of stealth. Which is hardly a surprise since he's highly trained in the art.

Right now, she needs to focus on the current problem. Which is, how the hell is she going to get out of the shower? Since the room had been empty when she came in, she'd left her towel on the bench. To get to the bench, she needs to step out of the shower.

"Sir?" she starts hesitantly, almost afraid to ask. "How long have you been here?"

"Not telling."

"Sir?"

"No." He really is like a little child. She can almost picture him, sitting on a bench and swinging his feet. If the bench was higher, that is.

"Are you planning on leaving any time soon?"

"Nope."

She also knows he likes pushing it close to the edge. She'd have him up on charges of harassment, but who'd believe her? If there was a camera in the room - and there's not - all anyone would see is her talking to herself. And she's not totally offended by it. If it was any other man on the base, she'd be upset. But the Colonel is one of the better commanding officers she's ever had. She knows that he will eventually leave the room, whereas there are some on the base that would insist on sticking around. Hell, they wouldn't have even announced their presence. They'd have kept quiet and then bragged to their buddies later.

She's seen Jack O'Neill in a towel, and he's seen her in her underwear. There's no need for shame and there's no room for embarrassment. "Sir?" she asks, poking her head out again.

"Yes?"

"Can you pass me the towel?"

She tries not to contemplate how unnerving it is to see the towel floating through the air. Instead, she grabs it, mutters, "Thank you," and drops the curtain. She wraps the towel firmly around her torso, takes a deep breath, and pushes the curtain back. "Sir?" she begins again.

"Say no more, Carter," she hears his disembodied voice say. "I'm outta here. See you at the briefing."

The door opens and closes.

She thinks he's gone.

But with Colonel O'Neill, you never can tell.

And maybe, just maybe, there's a part of her that hopes he's still there.

THE END


End file.
